A Day in Orangeville
by Seiko
Summary: What happens when the Suzaku Seven visit the little town of Orangeville? Pure fun and madness!
1. It Begins with Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters, please don't sue.

****

A Day in Orangeville

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

CRASH!!!

"God damn alarm clock," Ashley muttered and slowly rolled out of bed. She grabbed her housecoat and blindly found her way into the bathroom, "Ah, nothing like a nice hot shower to wake up."

__

(Meanwhile on the main floor of the house)

__

Tasuki, Nuriko, and Chiriko sit at the dining room table enjoying their breakfast.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"What the *#@^ was that?" mumbled Tasuki, his mouth full of Lucky Charms. Chiriko glanced up from the Toronto Star and shrugged. 

"Hey Tasuki, how can you eat those without milk?" Nuriko asked glancing at Tasuki's milkless cereal. 

"I don't like milk okay?!? Besides, it's better than that slop you're eating." 

Nuriko looked down at her peaches and cream porridge, "It makes me strong," he sniffed defensively.

"Ha, like you need it, you already practically kill anyone with a slight pat on the back."

"Could you guys try to keep it down," asked Chiriko as he sipped his black coffee, "I'm trying to read who won the election in the United States."

"Eh?" Nuriko and Tasuki said simutainiously.

*sweatdrop* "Nevermind."

__

In the kitchen, Mitsukake is cooking eggs and Chichiri is fiddling with the radio stations looking for something worth listening to. 

"WOHOOO!!!! When I feel I've been let on!!!!!!…" Blur screamed over the speakers, 

"DA!!!" yelped Chichiri and quickly turned it down a little. Mitsukake regarded him from over his shoulder. "Gomen, I didn't mean for it to be so loud," apologized Chichiri. Mitsukake merely smiled and went back to cooking. 

The song ended and Supermodel came on.

"AIEEEE!!!" shrieked Nuriko as he ran into the kitchen and turned the sound up. He grabbed a spoon and started dancing around, "I don't care what my teachers say, I'm gonna be a supermodel, everyone is gonna dress like me…" he sang along. *sweatdrop for everyone else*

There came loud thumps from the basement stairs and the door was thrown open revealing a very angry looking Ashley.

"Who used up the hot water!!!" she spat out accusingly glaring at the group in the kitchen.

"Musta been Hotohori, he's been in the upstairs bathroom since five o'clock this morning," called out Tasuki from the table.

"Ohhh, just you wait Hotohori…" grinned Ashley evilly, then she stopped and took on a surprised look, "What the hell are you guys doing still in your pajama's??!" she asked as she looked over the housecoat clad senshi, "school starts in an hour!"

"Better tell that to Miaka and Tamahome, they're still in bed," Mitsukake said calmly.

"They're in bed…together??…My mom would freak!" Ashley yelled and ran upstairs.

__

(Upstairs in the bathroom)

"Hmmm da da de laaaaa," hummed Hotohori as he used the curling iron to straighten out any wayward curls in his long silky hair.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hey! How long are you gonna take! I need to brush my teeth," yelled Ashley's little sister, Brittany, from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Almost done!" replied Hotohori as he gazed at his reflection in the sink mirror, "gods I'm beautiful."

"Hey Hotohori! Are you changing into the clothes I gave you?" came Ashley's voice,

He signed, "Yes, but I am quite disappointed that they are not silk with gold trim, after all I am the emperor of Konan."

"Well, since my family doesn't really buy silk Chinese clothes, you'll just have to make do with your jeans and dress shirt," she muttered.

__

(In the guest bedroom Miaka and Tamahome are entwined contently in each other's arms)

"Tamahome."

"Miaka."

"Tamahome."

"Miaka."

"Tamahome."

"Ashley?"

Miaka looked at Tamahome hurtfully, 

"Why did you call me Ashley? Don't you love me anymore?" she asked almost ready to burst into tears. He didn't give her a response, just grinned idiotically at something over her shoulder. Miaka followed his gaze and saw a pissed off Ashley standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Hi Ashley, we were umm…about to get up," Miaka said sheepishly.

"Uh huh, I bet you were. Here," she said and tossed some clothing onto the bed, "Now get ready and come down to eat something, Mits is making eggs and bacon."

"FOOD!!!" screamed Miaka and was dressed and out of the room in two seconds. Tamahome and Ashley sigh in SD mode.

__

(Back downstairs)

Miaka joins the other senshi at the table and helps herself to some food. Ashley comes downstairs with a now dressed Tamahome and Hotohori.

"Aye!!!" Nuriko squeals, "Hotohori, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"I know," smiles the ego enflamed emperor as he takes a seat at the top of the table.

__

*sweatdrop from everyone else*

Ashley sits beside Chichiri and gives him a hug, "You look great also, although I must admit I think your Chinese's clothes suit you better," she says looking over his black hooded sweatshirt and khakis ensemble.

"I agree with you on that no da," he replies blushing under his mask.

"Okay everyone sit down, I have to give you your class list for today," said Ashley looking around at the senshi. She brought out some paper from her backpack and sorted through it for a minute. "This one is yours Tasuki."

Tasuki took the paper and glanced over it,

"What's gym?" he asked,

"It's where you do exercises and activities which a group of people. For Chiriko I asked the principal to put him in advanced OAC classes like biology and calculus."

Everyone gave Ashley a confused look. "Nevermind," she sighed, "you'll understand everything later."

__

(At ODSS in front of Ashley's locker fifteen minutes before the first bell)

"Ok Miaka, you know what school is so you keep watch over Tamahome, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. I'll take care of the others," Ashley decided,

"Hai!" replied an overly cheery Miaka. "I'll be fine, although the people at my school look really different from the ones at yours," she added looking at a trio of guys walking past, their pant crotches down to their knees. "Do all the guys smell like they do?" she asked wrinkling her nose slightly.

Ashley doubled over laughing.

"Ashes!" 

"Hi Hayles!" 

Hayley and Jen join the group at the lockers. They look the senshi over curiously.

"So these must be your friends from Fushigi Yugi right?" asked Hayley. 

"Shhh, keep it down about that, anime fans may hear you," whispered Ashley, "Oh yeah, if any of these guys are in your classes, please sit with them and help them out ok?"

"Yeah sure Ashes," they reply happily.

BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!

"Oh shit, the bell, ok, guys! Just go to the room number on your sheets and don't worry too much, it's just for one day. You all have paper and pens right?"

Everyone nods. 

Ashley clapped her hands happily and herded Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tasuki down the hall to help them find their first class.

__

(First class for Ashley and Chichiri which is film education)

Ashley led Chichiri into Mr. Goldberg's room and they take a seat at her usual table. 

"Yay! I finally have someone to talk to in this class," Ashley exclaims happily. 

"You don't have any friends here no da?" Chichiri asks concerned.

"Well, I know Becky and Becca somewhat but they have their own friends to sit with. I mostly draw and daydream to pass the time."

At that moment Mr. Goldberg strides into the room, "Hello Ashley I see you have a friend with you today."

"Hai, I mean, yes. It's just for today, I've already asked the principal about it."

"Hey chillax man, I'm with it. Nice to meet you uh…"

"Chichiri."

"Ya Chichiri, interesting name you got there, and that's some kick ass hairstyle too. What kind of gel do you use?" Mr. Goldberg asked, interested in the blue haired monk.

"It's natural, um, class is starting," piped up Ashley, saving Chichiri from any more questions. 

Students are filling the room and giving Chichiri curious glances. Becky walks in and she spies the new student, shrieks, and runs over to the table.

"Oh my god, you look like Chichiri off of Fushigi Yugi man, that is so cool yo!" she gushes, "What's your name?"

"Chichiri no da."

"What?! You even have his name? And you even speak like him too! You a crazed anime fan as well huh?"

Chichiri looked so confused. Ashley smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Ok everyone just chillax so I can get attendance done," shouted Mr. Goldberg over the noise. Becky took her seat still staring at Chichiri giddily. "We have a new student just for today, so I want you all to make him feel welcome, his name is Chichiri, good to have you with us." 

There was a snicker at the name from Mike Cameron. Ashley gave him a glare that would have melted steel and he shut up. She wondered how the other senshi were doing.

__

(First class for Hotohori)

"Welcome to our drama class Hotohori, I hope you'll find it very invigorating," smiled the teacher, Mr. Smith, "do you know anyone that you can work with?"

"Oh he's with me," gushes Nalini who's joined the two and pulls Hotohori off to one side of the room.

"Ashley told me about you guys, I never thought I would get to have a class with one of you," she says smiling at the handsome bishonen, "I'll work with you so don't worry about a thing."

"Arigato," replied Hotohori. "So what do you do in this class anyway?"

"Oh well, we usually do skits and act out situations but today we're doing a mock fashion show with awards. Since we are the best looking in this class, we're sure to win," purred Nalini happily.

"I never knew Ashley had such charming friends, I'm sure we'll get along very well."

"Come with me, I'll show you what to do," said Nalini and she pulled Hotohori up to the stage. She started sorting through a pile of clothes and came out with a dress for herself and a suede jacket for Hotohori. "Here put this on over your shirt and then I'll teach you how to model it."

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. _ My god is he fine,_ she thinks to herself, _maybe I can convince him to show off his chest and abs. _

*Nalini grins in her mischievous way*

(First class for Tasuki which isn't going very well)

"We have to what?!" Tasuki practically screamed at the coach. 

"I said we're doing laps so get changed and into the water!"

The two were arguing in the changing room of the Orangeville Arena where Tasuki's gym class was about to participate in swimming lessons. The coach mumbled something about incompetence and Tasuki wished that he had his tessen with him. 

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and Tasuki turned to see one of the students looking at him.

"Ya?"

"I overheard the shouting and I didn't find it respectable towards a new student so early in the morning. My name's Tristan and don't let the coach get on your nerves, he only has two brain cells working for him," Tristan grinned. 

"Oh, uh my name's Tasuki."

"Where you from?"

"Anc…China," he stuttered.

"Really, that's very interesting. Here I'll show you around so you don't feel too lost."

Tasuki followed Tristan out of the change room to the pool. He wondered if he should refuse his help but decided against it. 

They stopped at the edge of the water and Tasuki had a wave of uneasiness pass over him.

"Anything wrong?" asked Tristan, who was climbing into the pool.

"I can't swim," Tasuki mumbled. Tristan regarded him closely. 

"Have you told the coach that yet?"

"No."

"Aw well, doesn't matter. We'll just stay in the shallow end for now, maybe I'll even be able to teach you a few things." 

"You're not gonna laugh at me?" Tasuki asked confused,

Tristan frowned, "Why would I do that? It's obvious you've just never learned how."

"Finally! Someone understands," Tasuki said happily and slowly followed Tristan into the water.

__

The morning for the other senshi goes something like this:

Nuriko also had gym but he was in the weight room. His coach asked him and two other guys to help move a weight machine but Nuriko picked it up in one hand and asked where it should go, meanwhile freaking out everyone in his class. Nuriko ended up giving demonstrations of his strength until the bell sounded.

Mitsukake had biology where they were dissecting frogs. He took pity on his specimen and used his healing power to revive it and several other frogs from different tables. This freaked out three girls who ran screaming down the hall and fascinated the teacher who discussed the meaning of life with Mitsukake for half an hour.

Chiriko was in advanced OAC calculus and he kept finding mistakes in the teacher's work. He got so frustrated that he made her sit down and he taught the class himself.


	2. Music Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, although I wish I did (sigh)…

****

A Day in Orangeville

__

Second class finally rolls around for the Suzaku Seven. Tasuki finds himself in Mr. Collatie's music class along with Chiriko.

"Ne Chiriko! Good ta' see ya buddy!" Tasuki said happily as he grasped the youngest senshi in a bear hug. Chiriko giggled happily then when released from Tasuki's grip, showed him to their seats.

"Okay people listen up!" yelled the music teacher over the drone of the students. "We have two guests for today so let's show them the proper spirit of ODSS! Woohoo!!!"

Tasuki made a face at the antics of the teacher and a student next to him noticed.

"Don't worry about Mr. Collatie, he's also the leader for all of our pep rallies and such."

"What's a pep rally?" inquired the ever curious Chiriko.

"Not much, a bunch of music lotsa screamin' and such…well, that's what it should be but since this school is really lacking in pep nothing much happens at those events."

"What happened to this…er…pep as you call it?"

"It disappeared. No one cares anymore about this school, they're all too into video games and malls and movie stars." The kid sighed as he turned back to his music stand.

"Vid…io games…hmm, what do you think those are Chiriko?" Tasuki asked.

Chiriko shrugged,

"Whatever they are they seem to sound dangerous and manipulative."

"&#$@ that's too bad, I like a good screamin' fit" 

*sweatdrop for Chiriko*

"Yes we know." 

Mr. Collatie clapped his hands to signal the beginning of class.

"Now then uhh…Tasuki, what instrument do you play?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh…umm well maybe you could have a go at one of those instruments at the back?"

Tasuki shrugged and walked over to a large pile of unused saxophones, flutes, an accordion, and an electric guitar. Noticing the fancy plugs and wires coming out of the guitar he picked it up curiously.

"What's this thing do?" he asked as his fingers accidentally plucked the strings. 

"TWANG!!!!"

"AAHHH WHAT THE @$%@ WAS THAT?!?" Tasuki yelled as he dropped the guitar as if it were on fire.

"Oops, sorry about that son, the amplifier must have been turned up to full volume. Don't worry, it's supposed to…ah…sound something like that."

"Really? Hmm…"

Tasuki picked up the fallen guitar and tried again.

"WRANGGGG…"

A grin spread over his face as he realized that this thing wouldn't hurt him and could be used to make some kick ass noises. More confidant now he ran his hand full down the strings creating a high pitched scream from both the guitar and the class.

"This is great! Chiriko listen!"

"WOHH TWING SCREECH IIIIRRR!!"

The ceiling panels shook with the sound vibrations and the students tried pitifully to block out the sounds of Tasuki's song.

"Wait Tasuki! I think…I think we need to turn it down a little!" screamed Mr. Collatie over the screeches. He slowly inched forward, the sound waves pushed at him, breaking his glasses. 

"Oww my head!" cried one student.

"It hurts, it hurts!" cried another.

Plaster fell from the ceiling and the floor cracked beneath Mr. Collatie's feet.

"Tasuki! Please Tasuki!" sobbed the teacher. 

__

He's gonna kill us all…

Suddenly there came a soft noise, faintly above the sound of the guitar.

__

What the? Thought Tasuki._ It's distroyin' my music! How can this be?_

The class slowly lowered their hands from their ears as the soft whistling melody drowned out the piercing screeching. Tasuki put down the guitar realizing he couldn't beat whatever the sound was.

"Wha…who is that?" questioned Mr. Collatie softly. The students turned to see Chiriko standing off to one side playing his leaf whistle.

"That's beautiful…it…it has saved us…" sighed the teacher. The students nodded numbly.

Chiriko stopped when he realized that everyone was watching him. He looked at Tasuki and gave him a meek shrug.

"Sorry about that Tasuki, but I had to stop you somehow."

Tasuki grinned and clapped him fondly on the shoulder,

"No problem lil' buddy!" he said happily.

__

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Chiriko apologized to the teacher for Tasuki but Mr. Collatie waved it all off saying that it had been worth it just to hear such wonderful music from such an interesting instrument. 


End file.
